The Great Tigger Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Eeyore
He smiles, and the image cuts back to Basil's flat, first showing ''Ratigan's picture. ''Olivia has told Basil ''her story, who has taken the case, and was enjoying a pipe. ''Basil: This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns. He turns to Olivia.↲''Basil'': Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. Olivia: It's just as I said. And then my father was gone. Basil starts smoking his pipe. Dawson: What do you make of it? Basil begins to pace as Olivia follows him. Basil: Hmm. Ratigan's up to something. Basil walks to the Banister↲''Basil'': A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a toy maker? Basil ''walks away ''Olivia slowly follows him. Fidget pops down from above the window as lightning strikes. Olivia turns to the window and noticed him. Olivia: (screams in fear) ''Aaaaaaah! ''Basil ''turns around and sees ''Fidget ''and Fidget falls off the window. ''Basil grab holds the doorknob.↲''Basil'': Quickly Dawson, we've not a moment to lose! Dawson: Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil. They rush outside, but Fidget was already gone. Basil looks around. Dawson: No sign of the blackguard anywhere. Basil gets on his hands and knees to look at the sidewalk, where Fidget has left behind his muddy footprints. Basil: Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father - Ratigan's peg-legged lackey. To add to that pile of evidence, Dawson discovers Fidget has lost his hat. Dawson: Uh...Basil? Basil is delighted and snatches up the hat. Basil: Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man. Ha, ha, ha! Mrs. Judson was standing in the doorway with Olivia, comforting her. Mrs. Judson: Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. As the excited Basil rushes by Mrs. Jusdon pulls Olivia back, glaring at Basil for his insensitivity. Dawson enters behind him. Dawson: (To Olivia) The scoundrel's quite gone. Basil: Aha! Basil takes off his smoking jacket.↲''Basil'': But not for long, Miss Flamhammer. Olivia: (Exasperated) Flaversham! Basil: Whatever. Basil has changed into a brown jacket for his detective work. Basil: Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father. Olivia: Then you'll get my daddy back? She rushes over and hugs Basil tightly. Basil: Yes! He pushes Olivia down and pulls his legs free from her grasp. Basil: And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to...Toby's. He retrieves an Inverness cape from a suit of armor and puts it on. Dawson: (Confused) Toby's? Basil: Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. He adds a deerstalker cap. Dawson: You-you want me to come? Basil: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure. Dawson: Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious. Olivia ''rushes to join them↲''Olivia: Wait for me! I'm coming too! As Olivia seizes her hat and scarf, it knocks over Basil's violin in the process. He dives down to catch it. Basil: What? Certainly not! Basil sets the violin back on the chair.↲Basil: This is no business for children. Olivia: Are we going to take a cab? Slightly annoyed, B''asil'' sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as Olivia puts several crumpets into her pocket. Basil: Oh...my dear.., He takes her hand and makes her face him.↲Basil: I don't think you understand. It will be quite...dangerous. Basil sits on his violin, and accidentally breaks it.↲''Basil'':...dangerous. He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.↲''Basil'': (Bitterly) Why you... Look what... Basil takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage. Basil (Growling) Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final! Upstairs in the flat of the famous Sherlock Holmes, Basil opens a small wall design, his secret passage, and peeks outside. Olivia has unknowingly followed them, and she opens it further. Basil glares at her in annoyance, resigned to having her along. Basil: Not a word out of you. Is that clear? Olivia shushes him as two shadows approach – Sherlock Holmes and Watson. Basil quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open. Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. Watson: But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull. Holmes: Come along. The two men leaves, leaving Basil, Olivia, and Dawson free to come out into the open. Basil: (Looking around the room) Toby? Toby? Olivia tugs on Dawson's coat and whispers in his ear. Olivia: Who is Toby? Dawson: Well my dear, Toby is... well, he's uh, uh... Olivia waits for an answer as Dawson turns to Basil, just as clueless as she is. Dawson: I say Basil, who is this Toby chap? Before Basil answers, thundering footsteps appoach. Towering over them is an adorable basset hound puppy, who is obviously very happy to see Basil. Basil: Ahh! Here he is now! He pushes Dawson forward as Toby leans down, formally introducing the mouse and dog. Basil: Dawson...Toby. Dawson nervously tips his hat and pats Toby's nose. Dawson: Charmed, I'm sure. Toby doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and growls angrily at Dawson. Basil moves forward and pushes Toby back. Basil: Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha! Toby obeys, all except Dawson was trembling behind the leg of a chair. Toby was now sniffing around the room. Basil: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. Basil chuckles as Toby stops at a footrest, where we can see Olivia's feet from behind the fringe. She cautiously pushes it aside and smiles at Toby, who seems to like her just fine. Olivia: Hello, Toby! She pats his nose and Toby sniffs her again. Olivia: (Giggling) Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet? Toby nods happily as Olivia reaches into her coat pocket. She holds it up for him and he licks it off her hand. Basil turns to his pocket and reaches into it. Basil: Here now, Toby? Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to- He turns backs to Toby, but finds that he isn't listening to him, as the dog is on his back enjoying a belly rub from Olivia. Basil whistles, and Toby rolls his head back to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot. Olivia slides off Toby into Dawson's arms, and Toby rolls back to his feet, facing Basil. Basil: Good, now Toby! Toby...I want you to find...this fiend! Basil whips out Fidget's hat, and Toby starts to growl. Basil growls along with Toby to drill the dog into searching for the bad guy. Basil: Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing. Toby pauses and looks at Basil, confused at that last piece of the description. Basil: Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing. Basil barks and growls along with Toby as he growls again. Basil: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent? Toby nods happily, and Basil retrieves his leash. Basil: Good boy, good boy! Basil turns to face Toby again, but only finds that the dog has turned around and was smiling at Olivia and Dawson. Basil moves in front of Toby.↲''Basil'': Miss Flamchester... Olivia and Dawson: (Exasperated) Flaversham! Basil: Whatever. He hooks on Toby's leash.↲Basil: Your father is as good as found. He faces Toby.↲''Basil'': Toby... Toby strikes a 'pointer' pose, ready to bolt after Fidget's trail. Basil: Sic 'em! As Toby rushes out, he accidentally stomps on Basil. The dazed detective manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains his wind. Basil: Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha! Olivia and Dawson rush after the pair, trying to catch up. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions